


Devour

by Opium_Smoke



Series: Collared [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga, Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Angst, Dark Theme, Dubious Consent, Gen, Heavy Petting, Horror, M/M, May contain spoilers, Mild Yaoi/Slash/Shounen-Ai
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:42:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Opium_Smoke/pseuds/Opium_Smoke
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian would be anything his master required him to be. Anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Devour

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) © Yana Toboso. Hagane no Renkinjutsushi (Fullmetal Alchemist) © Hiromu Arakawa. No profit is being made from this story. This story does not necessarily reflect the author’s religious views, beliefs or morals.
> 
> AN (may contain spoilers for story and cannon): My beta was a little put out with me about this one. She said I was being cruel at the end; all that UST and no action. *smirks* Well I was only just starting to write smutty scenes at the time, and I have always thought UST just makes for a great plot device. Plus I love writing it. I do love it when Sebastian just keeps functioning like normal with the bullet in his head, it sort of appeals to my black humour a little. This was actually written at the same time as “Duty” but finished before it, which is why Sebastian refers to something that hasn’t been published yet. The inspiration for this snapshot comes from volume 2, chapter 8, page 119; “The “Covenant” is a “mark” a devil imprints upon the one who enters into its agreement – its prey – so as not to lose sight of it. The more obvious the location of this “mark,” the greater the power of the covenant. However… nevermore shall there be any hope of escape from the devil’s grasp.” and the idea for the gunshot scene is taken from volume 3, page 152.
> 
> Conception Date: 8/1/2013  
> Completion Date: 25/3/2013
> 
> ATTENTION: I currently have a survey running to get feedback about what readers would like to read more of, as I start planning my publishing schedule for the first half of next year. You guys are extra special since, unlike the fanfiction.net readers, you get to give me more specific requests, so take advantage of it while you can. The survey will run until sometime in December and can be found at https://www.surveymonkey.com/r/8687GML

Ciel rests his back against a tree. His heart thunders in his chest as it heaves, ragged breaths searing his windpipes. Hellish purple light seeps out of his right eye, the proof of his relationship with Sebastian shining like a beacon, calling to his rogue creation. He knows it is useless to hide; his revenge is complete and the price must be paid. He hears his creation’s footsteps and knows he is coming to kill him. He takes off running again, the cracking of sticks and rustle of leaves underfoot not the only trail he leaves behind. The creature keeps moving ever closer, never tiring, always patient.

He runs in a blind panic, all thoughts of cunning and plotting absent from his once brilliant mind. It does not occur to him to create an illusion to fool his creation. But then again can an illusion fool an illusion? That plotting mind has been erased by the pure need for survival, the base instinct. He knows he is too weak to fight: Sebastian has always been his strength, he would never have been able to complete any of his missions without him.

So he runs.

He runs and runs and runs and runs. There’s nothing else he can do. And then that oh so brilliant mind starts to betray him. How long can he run for? He can already feel his chest constricting, icy air invading his lungs. If he didn’t stop soon he was sure to have an asthma attack. What was the point in running anyway? He would have to stop and then the creature would catch up to him. The only thing he could do was choose where he would die. Maybe he would not be able to do even that he thinks, as his chest gives a painful squeeze.

Blindly he stumbles along, half tripping over roots, forcing his way past branches. Then there is nothing. Well not nothing exactly. He had stumbled into a glade, a brook running along one side, flowers dotting the ankle high grass. It is a place so peaceful and innocent. Yes, if he is to die this would be a good place. 

He sits on the grass next to the brook. Sometime during his flight, he has failed to notice that it has become night. The moonlight makes the dark brook sparkle and leaches the colour out of the flowers, leaving them pale imitations of their day time selves. Silently like the illusion he is, Sebastian steps from the shadows of the trees. The two pause for the moment, watching each other. As Sebastian stalks over Ciel remains still, that small, oh so brilliant part of his mind calmly observing everything that tells him he is alive; that faint chill in the air and the sound of it in the grass, the faint scent of earth, overshadowed by the scent of fear on his skin; the slight prickle of the grass against his bare skin; the moonlight and the way it illuminates his creation. Sebastian crouches down, his too wide mouth hiding a smirking beast. Ciel sits there looking up, for even crouching down, Sebastian is still taller than him. 

As Sebastian leans forward, Ciel feels the desperate thrill of fear run through him. It’s really the end. This is really it. There’s no denying what’s going to happen. He feels Sebastian’s sharp nail tickle his throat. His eyes snapped open, when did he close them? He feels his head being tilted up, his vulnerable neck exposed to Sebastian’s greedy eyes. 

A hitching sob of fear passes through his lips and he sees Sebastian’s mouth curve in pleasure.  
Before he can blink he is on the ground, neck exposed, warm liquid, teeth, pain, blood, pain so much- 

Ciel wakes with a cry, his heart beating so hard he almost mistakes it for thumping at his door. The gun from under his pillow is in his hand and cocked, ready to fire at Sebastian’s head as he leans over his master to wake him.

He fires, the shot ringing through the air. Sebastian’s eyes are wide in shock as he falls. Blood stains the wall and carpet. There is a dull thud in the empty silence that follows. Ciel sits there gasping for air, eyes filled with terror, hands shaking. A bead of sweat trickles down his throat and into his nightwear. Sebastian sits up slowly, wiping away the trickle of blood down his face, a faint smear left in its wake. They freeze there, master and creation, before, with a smile, Sebastian stands up and turns away from waking his young master to pour the tea. Ciel sits there, shaking gun still aimed at the source of his primitive fear, reality slowly clearing the fog of nightmares.

‘My lord, this morning I have prepared Assam tea. It can be drunk with or without milk. But I suspect the milk will sooth away your nightmare.’ Sebastian says, pouring the milk into the steaming beverage. He can hears his young master’s breaths, sense the trickle of sweat under his clothes, feel the aura of base animal fear radiating off the small body. He turns with a smile, watching as his young master slowly lowers the weapon, before closing his eyes with a sigh, shoulders relaxing. When he opens them, Sebastian can see the veil of nightmares has vanished. 

Silent and calm as if nothing is amiss, with a bullet hole in his forehead and blood underfoot, Sebastian hands Ciel his tea. The young earl perches on the edge of his bed, the cup rattling slightly as he picks it up. Minuscule ripples run across the surface as Ciel lifts the tea to drink it. After a few sips the ripples vanish, the cup is drained and placed back on the saucer with a decisive clink. Sebastian takes the cup and saucer and refills it. He turns back to hand the tea to his master, minus the bullet hole. There is an awkward silence. 

‘Perhaps the young master would feel better if he talked about his dream.’ prompted Sebastian, genuinely curious. Ciel is silent a moment. The nightmare is just that; a nightmare. 

Sebastian is his creation, a part of himself. 

Sebastian would always look after him.

Sebastian could be trusted.

‘I dreamt of you killing and eating me.’ He says quietly, turning away from his creation. ‘I ran as far as I could even though I knew you would be able to find me.’ Ciel lifted one hand to cradle his blinded right eye, his remaining blue orb staring unseeingly at the corner of the bed. ‘I know that this brand, marks us as one for as long as I live. I will never be able to be alone again and sometimes I hate you for that. Other times I’m afraid of what it means.’ He turned back to his butler, still refusing to look up. He let his hands fall into his lap, wriggling the fingers slowly, staring at the smooth unblemished skin. ‘You’re a snapshot of me, a possibility of what I could be, and that scares me.’ 

Sebastian bent down and whispered in Ciel’s ear, his proximity and silky voice evoking a shudder from the young earl. 

‘You once said that “Collar or no collar, the dog hasn’t been muzzled”. So, just as you are the Fuhrer’s dog, I am yours.’ Sebastian sat down on the bed next to his master. Ciel still refused to look at him. 

‘Just as you aren’t muzzled, I am not muzzled either and that is what you fear; I am also you.’ Impossibly, Sebastian swung one leg over his master’s head to rest on the other side of the boy, cocooning him between Sebastian’s legs, but still giving him the option of getting off the bed.

‘When you created me you gave me free will, so I am you, but not you either. I am a separate existence, another entity.’ Ciel could feel the presence of Sebastian’s body behind him, but not close enough for it to be touching him. He was highly conscious of the heat radiating off Sebastian’s body, the soft puffs of air on the nape of his neck as the servant spoke. He swallowed, what was Sebastian playing at now? 

‘I may do what I wish, but I am also bound to take care of you.’ Sebastian’s chin brushed the side of Ciel’s neck as he slyly reached round his master’s frozen body, his nimble fingers slowly unbuttoning the night shirt. Ciel didn’t know what to do, in fact he wasn’t altogether sure of what was happening. Sure he could recognise the actions of his butler, but that was just where his mind screeched to a stop; his butler. The young earl was thoroughly confused by the servant’s actions. Sebastian cleaned, cooked, did chores round the mansion, helped Ciel with his investigations and defended him. This, this situation didn’t fall under any of those duties. Was Sebastian really- Ciel’s brain stuttered to a stop as he grouped round for the correct word to describe his butler’s actions-was Sebastian really trying to seduce him? 

‘That was then...’ Sebastian trailed off as the pale sweat dampened skin was revealed ‘and this is now...’ he continued as one hand slipped past the nightshirt to caress his master’s skin. A shudder ran through Ciel. Definitely seduce he thought as a silent moan escaped his open mouth, his head dropping back against Sebastian’s shoulder. He felt something stir in him as his breathing became more laboured. 

‘Needs change with time. I am whatever you need me to be...’ The crimson eyed creature purred low into his master’s ear, before kissing a trail down to his collarbone, feeling the delicate skin tremble slightly under his lips. The soft gloves circled one taut nipple as he gently bit the unblemished neck, sucking the skin to sooth it. Ciel gave a moaning wail of confusion, uncertainty freezing his limbs. Did he really want to allow Sebastian to do this to him? It felt so good, he felt so good. Should he push Sebastian off, bluster and rage at him in indignation? But why shouldn’t he feel good; he was a boy forced into an adult’s world, so why shouldn’t he partake of adult pleasures?

‘S-sebastiaaaaaaaan.’ Ciel breathed out, eyes fighting against the impulse to close them; to let go and just let Sebastian pleasure him. ‘D, ahhh, do you mean to-’ Ciel breath caught in his throat as one of the hands caressing his chest, gently parted his legs, brushing the sensitive skin of his inner thighs. 

‘My master has seen so much danger, always has to appear so strong, perhaps he craves the opposite?’ A desperate moan answered Sebastian as one hand played with a pert nipple. 

‘Some psychologists say dreams are expressions of unconscious desires. Do you wish to be the hunted instead of the hunter?’ Sebastian breathed into the shell of Ciel’s ear. The watchdog’s eyes slid shut as he let it all go. He felt the mask he always wore slip off, the mantle of responsibility fall away; never had he felt so free since his parents had been killed. 

‘Perhaps you do desire to be devoured by me, but in a more...’ Sebastian paused, his hand on his master’s thighs cupping the developing manhood, his master’s breath hitching in response. ‘...carnal manner.’ he whispered seductively.


End file.
